


Orphan Found

by Remus_Rose17



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A/B/O, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Benjamin(Ennard) has gay dads, Consensual Underage Sex, Ennard is a 14 year old dude named Benjamin, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Night Terrors, Revised cannon x oc, Sexual Abuse, SpringBonnie is female, SpringBonnie x Fredbear, SpringBonnie's nickname is Bon FYI, Those dads are dead ;w;, Underage Sex, You kinda need context but you'll get it eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_Rose17/pseuds/Remus_Rose17
Summary: Benjamin misses his dads, whom died when he was young. He recently lost his adoptive parents. In his lonely state, he meets someone who changes his life.This is an AU that will kind of be connected to the story of the games though only the children's deaths and animatronics from the games will be more Canon





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm pretty inexperienced. I don't know how often I'll update so just be patient.
> 
> Also I know the beginning of the chapter say "Ennard" but that's just to establish the canon name from the actual game, then the rest of the story he'll be referred to as Benjamin.

Date: March 12, 2008  
Ennard age 14 and a half

It was another windy March day. 10 days after Fredbear and Bon, the only ones considered my “parents”, went missing. So far it’s been easy living on my own, granted it hasn’t even been two weeks. I couldn’t help but think about my birth parents. They died when I was four years old; I even witnessed the incident firsthand. The way I was born is not like the way others were. My parents used this company called RoboStork to have me. The way it works is simple: two parents send in DNA and paperwork stating the names for the child they want, one girl name and one boy name. Bon told me they were overjoyed the day the Stork delivery person came to our home, bearing me in a pale green carrier. That’s why I like the system; same-sex couples can have children. It was especially good for my pare- no, my _fathers_ , Asher and Gabriel Schuyler. After they died, Fredbear and Bon, a couple unable to bear children, took me into their home. They were close friends of my fathers and when they died, they were told to call me only by my middle name and their last name; making my name Ennard Fazbear. My real name is Benjamin Schuyler. They changed it so that nobody would link me to them and come after me. I guess that didn’t work, they’ve gone missing probably as a warning sign to me.

Bon always told me Asher, whom I called Papa or Pops when I was young, was never really a social person. That was because he had Social Anxiety Disorder (SAD), he never went to counselling or got any help at all. It would make simple tasks like using the public restrooms or ordering food very stressful for him. He was very attached to his mp3 player, always listening to music and getting very nervous and red-faced when he had to talk to strangers. He was rather short, clocking in at 5’3”, but that never bothered him. He had a red nose like mine, and rosy cheeks. He had silver hair, which he would use to hide his cornflower blue eyes behind when talking to people. People did like talking to him though, Fredbear joked that it was because he imported from the UK, and respectively had a British accent.

I always called Gabriel daddy or dad my whole life. He was a fairly social person, not exactly and extrovert but not an introvert at the same time; more like an ambivert. He was a bit reckless, often drinking and driving and going to parties with dangerous stunts being pulled. He never pulled any stunts, nor did he know anyone at said parties. Bon always talked about how he had a handsome singing voice, and often did karaoke. She said his singing is what attracted Asher in the first place. He was fairly taller than Papa, being 5’11”. He also had a red nose, but he had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.

Bon told me they met at a bar called The Devil’s Advocate, since many drunks there had arguments that luckily never got physical. Asher was trying to get out more and it was karaoke night, so you know Gabriel was there. Luckily, both were light drinkers, so nothing crazy happened. Asher saw Gabriel singing “I Will Survive” by Cake. He was intrigued by his confidence. It couldn’t be called love at first sight, there’s no such thing; it was a squish, a platonic crush, a longing for friendship rather than romance. Gabriel came up to Asher after his performance and began talking with him, wanting to make a new friend since his were all fucking douchebags. They saw each other often at The Devil’ Advocate, talking and buying each other drinks. Eventually Gabriel asked Asher out on a date, then it was two, then five, then fourteen, then they were a regular couple. They never showed much affection in public because of homophobes, but were very affectionate in private. The only ones who knew about their relationship were Fredbear and Bon, and the Aftons. Asher was self-owned, but Gabriel belonged to William Afton; it didn’t really matter since he let Dad do whatever he wanted anyway.

All of this I was told by Fredbear and Bon. I really miss them. The incident caused me Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), I’m gay, but I’m afraid to come out because of what happened to Dad and Papa. I really miss them. Sometimes I have these meltdowns, where I just scream and cry for them; for them to come to me; for them to hug me; for them love me. 

I hope they find Fredbear and Bon soon.


	2. Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin meets a handsome stranger at a cafe, what comes next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin is a crybaby in this chapter so beware lmao. We also get a peek at how Benjamin views his dads.

Benjamin age 14 and a half

I arrive at my favourite café Tim Hortons, and order my usual. While I wait, I look around at the familiar warm décor. The walls are covered with beige wallpaper and some areas have been painted on. The painted areas have beautiful images that deliver a homey feel in deep browns and reds. I’ve come to this specific location since I was young, so all the baristas knew me very well.  
“Here’s your French Vanilla Ennard!” exclaimed Tabitha, this middle aged woman who babysat me a lot when I was young. “Thanks Tabby…” I took the coffee and put on one of the little cardboard sleeves. “Are you feeling okay?” Tabitha asks, in a worried tone “It must be hard living without Fredbear and Bon.” “I’m really scared that they won’t turn up” I reply, just thinking about what could happen to them puts a lump in my throat and makes my voice strained “They’re the only parents I’ve ever known. If they die, or just don’t get found, I’m not sure how long I’ll last.” At this point, tears are forming in my eyes. I miss them so much. Trying to blink them away causes one to fall from my eye and slide down my face. God, I hate crying in front of others, it makes me feel weak. “Aw, don’t cry hun, I’m sure the police will find them soon and we’ll all be able to put this behind us” she says reassuringly, wiping the tear off my face with a napkin. “If you want, you could come stay with me for a bit. I’m always open” she offers, holding out her arms in a ‘welcome home’ manner. I smile, wondering what it would be like to stay with her again “It’s okay… I should be fine. Besides I feel like I’d just be a burden.” “Don’t say that about yourself, it’s not a healthy mindset. Anyway, if you change your mind, I’m always open.”  
“Thanks Tabby”

I sit down on one of the small leather couches in the corner, next to a small fireplace. I slowly sip my coffee, enjoying the creamy taste. I remember my days when Tabitha would babysit me, it was always fun. We would go to the park on hot summer days and get ice cream, and then she would take me to the playground which was luckily under many trees so the sun didn’t make the plastic structures too hot to touch. She would push me on the swings, and then I would try to push her (and fail). Whenever I would have a meltdown, she would hold me and sing me this very calming song. I don’t remember what it was, but the chorus was about stars, hot air balloons, clouds, and rainbows. I don’t know if she knew Papa and Dad personally, but I feel like they would get along.

Just then a noise brought me back to reality. This guy just walked into the café, wearing dark jeans and a gray hoodie. He orders and then waits, looking very impatient. Then his coffee is ready, a Dark Roast, probably the most bitter drink on the menu. He takes his beverage and sits in the small couch next to mine. He seems very cool and confident, definitely out of my league. He has freckles spotted over his face, they’re kind of cute… He has dark auburn hair and amber eyes. Just looking at him makes my stomach flip-flop. Attractive people have always intimidated me to some extent. He notices me staring and smiles at me. I feel my face and ears get hot with embarrassment and I quickly look away.

“Hey there” he says, trying to get my attention. “H-hello…” I reply, feeling very shy with this gorgeous stranger. “My name’s Anthony, I just moved here from Regent Park. I don’t have many friends and I was hoping to make some new ones.” Oh boy, he wants to be my friend. What do I say? “O-oh really? Isn’t Regent Park really ghetto?” He lets out a small chuckle “Yeah it is, that’s why I want to make new friends. All of mine are either prostitutes, crackheads, or- well not my friends but there are quite a few- convicted child molesters.” Well that’s slightly disturbing “Oh God, weren’t you worried about being attacked down there?” “Yeah I always was a little nervous walking by those violent people, but I never showed it. I held my head high and looked like I knew exactly what I was doing” Well you look like you know what you’re doing right now. “So what’s your story shorty?” He asks in a teasing voice. “Well, for starters, my name is…” I think for a second. Should I tell him my middle name or my real name? “… Benjamin. Everyone calls me Ennard, but that’s just my middle name. I don’t even like it.” “Why do they call you that?” he asked “Because when I was very young, my birth parents were attacked and killed. My adoptive parents made me identify as Ennard Fazbear as to not draw attention” There was an awkward pause. “I’m… sorry to hear that Benjamin…” he said in a sympathetic tone. “It’s fine, you don’t need to apologize” I look at the time. Damn, I’ve been here longer than I intended to. “Uh, I’ve got to get going now. See you next time?” He looks at me for a moment, then gives me a cool grin “Sure, here’s my number” He hands me a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it. “Thanks, bye” “Bye shorty”

Woah, I got his number, that’s an achievement. I pull out my phone and add him as one of my very few contacts.

Once I got home, I look around. I walk upstairs to Fredbear and Bon’s room. I go to their dresser and pull out the photo album from underneath it. I open it and look through the photos. There’s quite a few with Papa and Dad, smiling at the camera or kissing each other. I can’t help but feel warm fuzziness inside, they were so in love. Why did those terrible people have to take that away? I keep flipping through the pictures, first Christmas together, New Year’s, and first Valentine’s Day. Then, the day I was born. They look so happy, we look so happy. I keep looking through the pictures, when suddenly a small envelope falls out. I open it and begin reading the letter inside.

_My Dearest son,_  
In case we do not survive this attack of hatred, we want you to know how much we love you. Fredbear and Bon will care for you while we are not there. You will grow up to be great, we know that for sure. Just please do not let anyone hurt you. Take this locket and know that we will always be with you.  
Sincerely,  
Daddy and Papa 

Inside was the aforementioned locket, shaped like a heart. I open it to reveal a picture of Dad and Papa. I couldn’t help but break down and cry at the sight. I miss them too much, they didn’t deserve what happened. They were so young, much too young to die. I put on the locket, and hold it to my heart, wanting to feel some of their love. I put the photo album back under the dresser, and head to my room. I lay down and close my eyes, slipping into the peaceful oblivion that is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh curse my terrible writing skills. My chapters aren't getting any longer ;w;.


	3. Propositioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony has a little proposition for Benjamin, he's always been the type who chases what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the dialogue is weird, I'm not too good at that stuff.

Anthony  
March 12  
Age 19

That was interesting. It’s not every day you get to talk to a short pretty-boy at Timmies. I hope he calls me, I gave him my number. I don’t even know if he’s old enough for me. Eh it’s not my problem anyway. He did mention that his birth parents died at a young age, so there’d be nobody to lecture him if he was underage and started seeing me. If I become a close friend of his, and keep it up till he’s at least sixteen, then when he’s old enough I could ask him out. I wonder what it would be like to be with him, he seems alright, though I don’t know much about him. He seems like the worrying type, which means I could probably get him to do what I want. The thought of being with him brings up the thought of sex. What would he be like? He is really fucking attractive. _I’d like to fuck him hard till he screams for mercy~_. Wait- no, I shouldn’t be thinking like that, I just met him, I don’t know if he’s even interested. My phone buzzes to alert me of an event. Oh shit, I’m late for my job interview. I down the rest of my coffee and sprint out of the café. I hope I make it in time

Four hours later

My phone rings from an unknown number, and I answer. A shy, quiet voice speaks from the other end.

“H-hello? Is this Anthony’s number?”  
Oh god, it’s the pretty-boy.

“Yep, that’d be me. Benjamin, I’m glad you called”

“Really? What for? I’ve never thought of myself as a person you’d want to call you…”

“Well, I have a little… proposition for you. I’d like to know if you’re free this Friday, I’d like to take you out on a little date~” Smooth. I hear a tiny, surprised gasp from the adorable boy on the phone with me.

“R-really, you want to take ME out on a date!? Why?”

“Well, you seem very sweet and I want to get to know you better. It’s not often I ask people out on dates, so you should feel pretty special right about now”

“Well, yes I, uh, do feel rather special,” He’s so shy, it’s so fucking cute “Sure, I will go with you. What time?”

“Seven o’ clock sharp, dress nicely because we’re going to Auberge du Pommier”

“Auberge du Pommier?! Isn’t that place, like, really expensive!?

“Yep! But don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, just be ready for me sweet cheeks”

“Um, alright then. I’ll see you Friday!”

“Bye hun”

Well that went well. Got a job AND a cute-ass date in one day! On the date I’ll have to ask how old he is, and go from there. Can’t have him thinking I’m some sort of pedophile. Now, I gotta get to work on some reports, so I can get paid, so I can pay for our date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my pathetic dialogue lol.


	4. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of trouble occurs on their date uh oh

Benjamin  
Date night  
Right after dinner 

That meal was amazing. I’ve never had anything so good in my life. It makes me wonder how much Anthony makes to be able to afford all this. I’m also glad I got that haircut earlier this week to look good for him; it’s a bob ending at my shoulders with short bangs. We’re just strolling through the park, looking up at the beautiful night sky. We can also see the CN Tower shining lights gorgeously. It’s a little chilly, but it’s that refreshing kind of cold; the kind where you know you should put on a jacket but the cool air just feels so good on your skin. I look up at Anthony to see a content smile on his face. We’re both having lots of fun, so we’re taking the park way to get to his house; he said he wants to show me something. I wonder what it is.  


We’re walking with our arms linked when this guy walks by us, not even trying to hide his opinion of us.  
“Disgusting. Such wastes of human beings, those men are” He sneers, obviously directing that at us. I know I shouldn’t care so much, but it really hurt hearing that. My eyes well up with tears and suddenly there’s a huge lump in my throat. Anthony is pissed to hear that and see me upset He whirls around and says “You wanna say that to my face, asshole?”  


“Sure, why don’t I?” he suggests sarcastically “You and that little fairy are a couple of horrendous excuses for people.”  


“And why is that?” Anthony asks, squaring his shoulders “Is it because you think that anyone who is unlike you is somehow inferior?” He’s really angry now, I’m so scared.  


“Anthony please, he isn’t worth fighting, let’s just go” My throat is strained trying to keep it together. It feels sore and like there’s a gigantic lump in it. The tears in my eyes are becoming too much, I keep trying to blink them away. He sees how distressed I am and backs down; linking his arm in mine again and we begin to walk away when the guy yells 

“Yeah you fags better run!” And directly after we hear that sentence a rock the size of a grapefruit pelts me in the back of the head. I feel a harsh spike of pain; it throws me off and I stumble, I would’ve fallen if Anthony hadn’t held on to me. He sets me on the ground gently and says “I’ll be right back hun” He spins to face the man and charges at him.  


Anthony   


I sprint towards that bastard, and when I reach him I sock him square on the nose, sending him back a couple feet. He’s clutching his nose “Son of a bitch!” I take this chance while he’s distracted to punch him in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. “This is what you get for hurting an innocent person!” I yell at him. He looks very very afraid. He’s turns around and runs as best he can with his injuries. I look back at Benjamin; he’s in the fetal position on the ground, completely sobbing from most likely fear and pain. I quickly trot over to him and get down to his level. I pull him close to me and console him best I can. I pet the back of his head momentarily forgetting about his injury. He shudders and I feel something warm coat my hand. I pull it away and it’s covered in blood; his blood. I help him get up but he’s having trouble standing. “It hurts Anthony,” he sobs “I’m so dizzy”. I pick him bridal style and run to the ER.  


When I get there I go to the desk immediately, explaining that someone threw a rock at his head he was bleeding. They get to bandaging him right away, while checking for a concussion. He tries to stand after a while, but his legs buckle beneath him and he almost falls, but I catch him. We sit him down and he eventually passes out.

Benjamin  
The next morning

I awake in a bed that isn’t mine, covered by fluffy, soft blankets and bandages wrapped around my head. I have a severe headache, and when I try to sit up, I’m immediately met with a dizzy feeling and have to lean back against the headboard. I look around the room; it’s a bit messy with a few pieces of clothing strewn about. I pull the covers off myself to see that I’m not wearing my clothes, but it’s a t-shirt much too big for me, it skirts midway down my thighs. I pull up the bottom hoping to be wearing something underneath, and sigh in relief when I am wearing short-shorts that reach a few inches above the shirt. The golden yellow sunlight peeking from between the blinds hurts to look at, so I lay down and drape my arm over my eyes and groan from pain at the contact. Even just putting pressure on my eyes hurts my head. I hear the door open, I lift my arm off my eyes to see Anthony in a t-shirt and pyjama pants. He looks a bit worried. “I heard you groan,” he states, in a motherly tone “are you feeling okay?”  


“I’m okay; I just have a really bad headache’  


“I expected that, you got a pretty hard hit in the head last night.” I don’t even remember most of what happened last night; it’s all just a blur. “The nurses in the ER said you have a concussion” that explains it.  


“What even happened last night?” I inquire, running a hand through my hair.  


“You don’t remember? I think memory loss is a symptom from concussions. We were walking through the park when this guy started smack-talking us for being on a date, calling us fags; then threw a rock at you when we tried to walk away. I went back and beat the crap out of him, then he ran away and I rushed you to the ER because you were bleeding out the back of your head.”  


“You beat him up!?” I ask worriedly “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” I try to get out of the bed to walk to him, but the second all my weight is on my feet I’m hit with a wave of dizziness and flop back onto the bed.  


“No, I’m fine; the fucker didn’t land any hits on me”  


“That’s a relief, I would hate for you to have gotten hurt because of me…” I look down, feeling guilty for him having to beat up someone for me.  


“It’s okay, Benjamin. He attacked you, I couldn’t just walk away!” He extends his arms to show exaggeration. “Besides,” he sits next to me on the bed and puts an arm around my waist “We were on a date, it’s dreadful etiquette to interrupt someone’s date” He stands up and holds out a bent arm, “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen and make some breakfast” He smiles sweetly. It’s the kind of smile that lights up his whole face, making his eyes crinkle. I can’t help but grin back at him. I grab onto his arm and pull myself up, putting my weight on his arm as to not fall over. We stroll slowly to the kitchen, I’m trying my best not to stumble but I keep tripping over my own feet. He notices that I keep tripping, so he grabs me around the waist, leans down and put his other arm around my legs, and hoists me up bridal style. I yelp in surprise at the action, but giggle because it’s actually really fun.  


Once we’re in the kitchen he gently sits me down on one of the comfy dining room chairs. The entire scene feels home-y and welcoming. He opens the cupboard and pulls out two bowls, then opens a drawer and gets two spoons. “Alright, I don’t have anything fancy but I do have children’s cereal so I hope that’s good enough” he then pulls out a box of Lucky Charms. “It’s fine; I really like Lucky Charms anyway. I’m like a five year old in a fourteen year old’s body” I joke. He chuckles and begins pouring our cereal and adds some milk from the fridge. He brings our bowls to the table and we begin eating. I look around now that I’m in a different room. The joint kitchen and dining room area looked rather sleek, with a double sink half-full of dirty dishes.

“So,” Anthony begins “what are your plans for later? I could drive you to your house later on once you’re feeling a bit better.” I then remember I have to visit Billy today with wife Annastasia for lunch. They’ve wanted me to visit them for a while now so I agreed to come today. They owned Gabriel, and treated him like they were his parents, so they seem like grandparents to me.  


“I was going to have lunch with my grandparents today, what time is it?” I questioned. I don’t want to be late.  


“Oh, it is…,” He trailed off, looking for something with the time, then leaves for a second to get his phone and returns “8:37am”  


“Oh so I have time to get ready. I hafta be there for noon”  


“Do you want to get going back to your place soon?” He suggests. “That way you have time to get ready and look nice for them”  


“I hardly think I’ll look good with bandages wrapped around my head…” I state, worried that they’ll freak out about my injury.  


“I’m having trouble not freaking out about it buddy, maybe you should call them and cancel. Y’know, take a few days to recover” He is right, I don’t think I’ll be feeling too well if I go.  


“Maybe you’re right. How about I go back to my place in a bit and call them to say I can’t go,” I say with a sigh. I was really looking forward to it.  


“Sounds like a plan,” He punctuates with a clap “howsabout you go back to bed for a while then we can get going.”  


“Okay, I think I should be able to get back to bed on my own.” I get up to walk to the bed. My blood rushes to my head for a second, but then it feels better after a second. I slowly walk back to his bed, and flop down onto it. I snuggle up under the blankets and drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one somewhat longer than the other ones like I'm planning longer and longer chapters. The next chapter will kind of be a filler


	5. Cancelled Plans

March 15   
Benjamin

 We arrive back my place in Anthony’s red pickup truck after I’ve finished sleeping. I’m back in my normal clothes, thank the fucking gods. Now that I can think a tiny bit more clearly, I probably looked like one of those old comic book girls whose male writers didn’t understand that girls got cold. I’ve got to call Billy and Annastasia to cancel, I still feel really bad about it. We go inside and I excuse myself for a moment to change out of last night’s clothes. I walk downstairs and Anthony is sitting on the couch in the living room, staring around the room. I sit at the opposite side of the couch where there’s a coffee table with a home phone. I reach for the phone when I realise I have no idea what to tell them. I turn to Anthony “What do I tell them? I can’t lie to Billy, he always can tell when I’m lying, he’s like some sort of psychic”

“Then just be honest. It may not be pleasant to tell them you got beamed in the back of the head with a rock, but you’ve gotta do it. Besides, I’m going to stay for a bit to see you through then I’m going home to work on some new reports for my co-worker. Luckily since I’m a newbie my work is pretty simple."

"Okay..." I pick up the phone and dial Billy's number. It rings three times before he picks up.

“N’yello?”

“Uhh, hey Billy. I wanted to call because I have to cancel our plans for today.”

“What? Why? Did something happen?” He questions like a worried mother.

“Well… Last night out I was out on a-” I look over at Anthony, wondering if I should say ‘date’. As if he can read my mind, he nods. “A date with this guy. When he was walking me home, a stranger started saying homophobic things to us and as we walked away from him, he threw a large rock at my head. It gave me a pretty bad concussion so I’m not feeling well.”

“That’s terrible! Have you filed a police report?”

“No, we haven’t really had the chance. The guy I was on a date with, his name is Anthony by the way, took my back to his place after I passed out at the ER. He just put me in a bed to sleep. I just woke up a while ago and he drove me back home.”

“Oh…” he says “Did you two-”

“NO, we did NOT have sex Billy!” I say, interrupting him. Anthony is covering his mouth giggling at it. I shoot him a sharp look.

“Okay, okay! Just wanted to make sure. Any who, you should really file a report so the police can catch this guy.”

“I might, but no promises.” It’s very scary, dealing with police, even if you’re the victim. Just being around cops or just security guards makes me uneasy.

“Anyway, if you’re unable to come then Annie and I will have to go eat on our own. Stay safe, would you? This is a real bad thing, and we would hate to lose you. You’re the last piece of Asher and Gabriel we have left” He states, making that last part sound a little sad.

“Alright, I will, bye”

“Bye Minnie, hope you feel better soon” Ugh ‘Minnie’. I hate that nickname. I put the receiver down, feeling my headache begin to creep back.

“So uhh…” Anthony starts “Does he always ask about your sex life” he says, laughing a little.

“In a way. He’s always wondering when I’ll get into a relationship. He likes teasing me about this sorta thing.” 

I get up to go grab a drink from the kitchen, but my dizziness is starting to come back. Oh boy this spell’s real bad. I reach out to balance myself on something but there’s nothing to grab, I nearly fall but Anthony rushes over to me to stop me from falling.

“Alright, you really need to get to bed, now.” He says firmly.

“But you’re here; I can’t just go take a nap with a guest over!” I don’t want to be a bad host. That’s what Fredbear and Bon always taught me.

“But you’re injured. I’ll go out and get you some Advil for your headaches and such, you need to rest or you’ll just take longer to get better” he says, starting to guide me towards the stair. I don’t think I can make it up these. He’s aware of this, so he picks me up and carries me up the stairs. I tell him which room is mine and he goes in to tuck me in. I can’t help but chuckle.

“Y’know I can tuck myself into bed” I say grinning. It honestly a little cute how he wants to do everything for me right now.

“Well I’m still your date from last night, so I need to be a gentleman” he says, kissing a small peck on my forehead. I feel my heart flutter a bit at the action “Plus, since you’re injured, I’ll be here to care for you since your parents are-” he pauses, thinking for a second “MIA”

“Okay then, but you do know that Billie and Annie could also help me, right?”

“Well, yeah. But last night during dinner you mentioned how busy your grandfather is with his company and your grandmother with her pregnancy. Saying that out loud makes me realize what a strange concept having a pregnant grandma must be.” He rambles, and then realizes what he said “No offense. She’s still in her thirties so it’s not that strange” he quickly corrects.

“It’s fine; she’s 38 so it is kinda a higher risk pregnancy. I’m surprised they’re having another kid, they’ve already got two” A part of me knows why they’re having this many children, _it’s to replace my parents, or rather fill the hole they left._ “I’ll be getting to sleep now. Thank you for everything, you’ve been really sweet.” I say with a smile. I pull him down by his sweater sleeve so his face is at my level, and give him a kiss on the cheek. “As payment” I say, giggling a little. His cheeks turn a bit red, and he smiles, putting his hand where I kissed him. 

“I’ll see you later then? Call me when you wake up”

“Alright, I will” I then snuggle under the blanket, but stay awake to hear him leave. Once I hear the front door close, I let myself relax under the sheets. Even if he has been sweet, I still don’t know him too well, so I still have to be a bit careful. I slowly let myself drift into sleep, until I am totally consumed by its calm, content nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods why do depression and writer's block consume me for 4 months
> 
> sorry this took so long ;w;


	6. Update (not story)

I swear I haven't abandoned this story. School's been a bitch and I haven't been able to write much. Check out my DeviantArt for art and story fun in relation to this. There's even a prequel story about Asher and Gabriel, plus a smut story I wrote some time ago.

 

https://juniper-rose17.deviantart.com

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty short and the first few chapters are like that but I'll work to make them longer.


End file.
